


Something More

by Lucifer89



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer89/pseuds/Lucifer89
Summary: Brie, her brother Jon and little Liam had been at the Sanctuary for three weeks before she saw him for the first time, the infamous Negan. Their first meeting was one she wishes she could forget, but it was one that he looks back at fondly. Quickly, she comes to realise that he isn't a gentleman like the ones she reads about in her books, he's brash and vulgar, but she can't help but feel that there's something more to him, something everyone else doesn't see. The man has five wives but there's something about Brie that makes him question what he has and whether or not he wants something more...
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Three weeks. That’s how long Brie her brother Jon and a young infant Max, who they had rescued, had been with the Saviours. They had been walking along a deserted piece of road when they were approached, with no food and less than sufficient supplies they had been in a dire state and therefore what the Sanctuary could offer was too good to turn down and although Brie had been hesitant she knew that they couldn’t continue much longer they way they were and so perhaps against their better judgement they accepted the offer. However, it was clear that the men who had approached them were more interested in what Jon could offer them.

As they arrived at their new ‘home’ they were made aware of the rules and almost immediately Jon had been given a role as a ‘Saviour’ he had the skills that they wanted and they considered Brie just another pretty face, she didn’t care to think about their thoughts on Max, she heard the comment ‘walker bait’ and it took everything in her to not wipe the smirk of that persons face.

One of the men that had approached them on the side of the road introduced himself as Simon, after welcoming Jon into the fold of the Saviours he made a passing comment to Brie that she was their leaders type and would be sure to be given a proposition of her own, without elaborating any further he sauntered away from her and Max, his arm draped over Jon’s broad shoulders as he showed them around.

Brie didn’t care to know what Simon had meant, she just wanted to keep her head down and keep Max safe. He was no more than six months old by her guess, she and Jon had only been with him for a month or so. They had stumbled across him by chance, they had been scavenging and found him all alone in one of the homes his parents had chained themselves up only a day or so before and killed themselves, they hadn’t been able to bring themselves to kill Max so left him alive in the hope that someone would stumble across him, next to him had been a bag of supplies for him and a note, apologising for their cowardice but they could no longer live in this world. Jon had wanted to leave his parents alive as walkers out of disgust for what they had done, but at Brie’s insistence he had been merciful and ended their torment as she scooped Max up in arms and comforted him. Since that moment she hadn’t taken her eyes off him.

In the three weeks since their arrival Jon had seemingly settled into life as a Saviour, he had been out on one or two supply runs. Meanwhile, Brie had been preoccupied with figuring out the points system and the complexity of it. Fortunately, as Jon was a Saviour, the points system didn’t apply to them and therefore they were able to have what they wanted. But it wasn’t the same for everyone and those that worked hard for points would often become disgruntled at the Saviours when the skipped the queue and took what they wanted. Seeing as it was Brie that would get the things that they needed she never went over the top. She thought that the only benefit to them not needing points was that they were able to afford the baby formula which was expensive and desperately needed for Max.

In all of the time that they had been there the allusive leader had been MIA, out on business she had heard through the hushed whispers of the Sanctuary’s residents. One thing that Brie had noticed was that nobody spoke out of turn about him and the fear in their eyes when he was mentioned. For the most part Simon had always had his attention focused on Brie, she had nothing against him but his continuous presence wasn’t comforting, it had mostly been off putting.

It had started off like all of the other days in their new home. Jon had woken up early to report in with the Saviours and Brie had started seeing to Max. Later on, in the day she had been out in one of the courtyards which had been made into a makeshift play area for the small number of children who lived there. Brie could feel eyes on her and her patience with Simon finally dissipating and forgetting her surroundings she snapped.

“For fucks sake Simon, take a fucking picture it’ll last longer.”

There was no response, a shiver ran through her spine as she flicked her eyes to one of the other women in the play area, her face pale and on bended knee. Turning around Brie took a sharp breath as she saw that it hadn’t been Simon standing behind her this time, in his place was a man that she didn’t recognise, his handsome features drowning her, the leather jacket he wore hugging the muscles in his arms as his slung a barbed wire covered baseball bat over his shoulder. Brie couldn’t take her eyes off him.

“Well don’t you have a fucking pretty potty mouth.”

She was speechless, to her he was breath-taking, the right amount of rugged and handsome. His salt and pepper hair shining in the daylight.

“Simon said that you were a fine piece of ass and fuck me he wasn’t lying. How have I not seen you before?”

Brie tried to remain calm, she said nothing. She couldn’t help but notice that a small smile crept across his face, the sides of his mouth turning upwards, amused.

“Aww come on now doll-face, you were so feisty just now when you thought I was fucking Simon. What’s your name?”

The whole interaction was intoxicating, he was clearly in his early to mid-forties and Brie was only in her late twenties, regardless of that she couldn’t help but be attracted to him, her friends had always joked that she would marry a much older man, something Jon had always dreaded.

“Brianna, my names Brianna but everyone calls me Brie.”

The smile on his face grew wider, she was sure that he had noticed the shade of her cheeks change, flushed at the whole interaction. 

“Brianna? Well doesn’t that name just roll of the fucking tongue like velvet. I’m Negan, but I’m sure you’ve guessed that? Who’s the spud?”

Brie followed Negan’s eyeline, he was looking past her and towards Max who was gurgling away in his chair, grabbing at the bowl of food she had put in front of him. Protectiveness kicked in and she positioned herself in front of Negan’s gaze.

“That’s Max…”

Negan didn’t say anything, the look on his face was expectant clearly, he wanted more information than Brie was willing to give. However, before he could probe any further, he was called by one of the Saviours that had accompanied him. The smile on his face never disappearing.

“I’ll be seeing you Brianna.”

Without saying another word, he moved away and she watched him do so, the bloody barbed wire baseball bat still slung over his shoulder. Brie let out a deep breath when he had left the courtyard, one of the women, Mary, jumped up and made her way over to Brie, worry evident on her face.

“Heavens are you okay Brie? You were lucky that he didn’t beat you to death with that beloved baseball bat of his Lucille. His wives don’t even get away with speaking to him like that…and you didn’t kneel.”

Brie ran her fingers through her hair as Mary spoke, stopping only when she mentioned wives.

“Wives? He has more than one?”

Mary nodded her head, in disbelief that Brie didn’t know this.

“I think it was five although I did hear rumours that he had taken a sixth, they all live on the top floor, his room at one end of the corridor and they each have their own individual rooms.”

Brie stood shocked, only coming back to reality when she heard the sound of Max gurgling away, Mary looked towards him and smiled. Apparently, it had been some time since there had been a child as young as Max in the Sanctuary, Brie wondered if that was why Negan had been curious. Mary commented that he liked kids yet he didn’t have any of his own. Mary proceeded to spend the next hour or so giving Brie a lesson in their esteemed leader.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The rest of the day had become a blur for Brie, the information that Mary had provided her was astounding, she questioned her as to why people stayed if he was such a tyrant and Mary’s response was that they were safe, even if his methods were a little unorthodox and cruel. Brie had spent the remainder of the day in the room that she shared with Max, they managed to work it out that Jon was able to have two rooms, a smaller one for himself and a larger one big enough for Brie and Max to share. There were several levels of accommodation at the Sanctuary, Negan and his wives were on the top floor, those who were considered high ranking within the Saviours were next, then it was the Saviours and their families, below them were those with sought after skills and then finally it was those who worked for points. Those that worked for points didn’t live in the same luxury as those who were Saviours and Brie felt bad for them at times as some of the most desired supplies such as medications etc were very ‘expensive’ and left little room for anything else.

Soothing Max to sleep, Brie looked out of the dirty window at the horizon, it was a blueish pink, it was moments like this that she realised that the world was still beautiful considering how cruel it was in its current form. Once Max was suitably soothed and sleeping, she transferred him to his cot and watched his little chest rise and fall. She smiled, he was so innocent and pure and Brie’s heart would break when she thought about what could’ve happened to him if they hadn’t found him when they did.

She looked around the room, it was still relatively early, peering out the door she called to Mary who was walking past, her husband also a Saviour. Considering the short time that Brie had been there, she and Mary had become close. Mary was very welcoming and had a mass of curly red hair and didn’t appear to be much older than Brie, she and her husband Scott had a seven-year-old daughter Melody who was the apple of both their eyes and an absolute dream.

“Have you seen Jon?”

Mary shook her head and replied.

“Scott’s been back a little while but I haven’t seen Jon, maybe he went straight to his room?”

Brie nodded, she wanted to grab some fresh air but wouldn’t dare leave Max alone, Mary offered to look after him whilst she did what she needed to do. Brie thanked her, although she had been reluctant to take her up on the offer she needed some time for herself. Kissing Max’s head, she thanked Mary once again and made her way down the corridor towards the library.

****

The library had been set up by one of the old school teachers living at the Sanctuary, they had convinced Negan that people could use some of their points to borrow books, once again as she was exempt from the points system Brie could take as many as she wanted, but she only ever borrowed one at a time. Walking the rails which stored all of the books she ran her forefinger along the spines as she ready the titles, reading had always been one of the biggest escapes for her, even before the world went to shit. Pulling out one of the books she smiled, it was an old tatty copy of ‘A Discovery of Witches’ it had been one of her favourite books she smiled fondly as she recalled the signed copy she had in her old apartment. She looked alongside it, unfortunately it didn’t look as though the sequels were available or perhaps, they had never been there. Smelling the pages, she couldn’t help the reminiscent smile that spread across her face.

“I thought I’d find you hear Breezy.”

She turned and saw Jon standing at the end of the rail.

“How was the run?”

Jon shrugged his shoulders, taking the book from her hand he laughed when he read the title.

“They seriously have a copy of this shit here? I should’ve known you’d find a copy of it sooner or later. You’re going to be having dreams of Matthew de Clermont tonight?”

Brie grabbed the book from Jon’s hands and held it to her chest, he had always teased her about her love of books and her love of gentlemanly characters. She had long accepted that there were no Matthew de Clermont’s in this world anymore.

“Shut up Jon.”

Brie’s cheeks had flushed. Composing herself Brie checked out her book and they both walked out of the library towards the perimeter. As they walked they discussed how different things were now they were here at the Sanctuary. Jon didn’t divulge much about what happened on the runs but the look on his face told her more than he ever would.

“You know I heard you met Negan today…what exactly happened with you?”

Brie turned her head towards Jon, that wasn’t something she expected him to say and answered him nervously.

“What do you mean? Nothing happened…not really.”

Jon stopped walking and folded his arms across his chest, he was considerably taller than Brie and was muscular, he had been a soldier previously but due to injury he had been medically discharged but he still had the skills and physique.

“Brianna, I believe you told him to ‘take a fucking picture’ if I heard right?”

“I may or may not have said that but I will neither confirm nor deny.”

Jon rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his already exhausted face.

“For fucks sake Breezy, why did you do that? You don’t know what he’s capable of…if anything were to happen to you…”

Brie was touched by her brother’s concern.

“You don’t need to worry about me Jon you know that. Honestly though it wasn’t as bad as Simon is making out to you, he didn’t threaten me or say anything bad in fact for some reason he seemed to find it funny.” 

Jon didn’t say anything else, instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her back into the walls of the Sanctuary.

****

Back in her room Brie had been getting lost in her book whilst Max slept before tiredness overcame her. She woke to the sound of Max crying and wanting attention, getting up from her bed she swept him up into her arms, he cooed at Brie and her heart melted. Even though he wasn’t her child she had so much love for him that she couldn’t explain it. Looking out of the dirty window she could see that daylight was starting to break. Looking down at Max she smiled, it had been a while since she had watched a proper sunrise. It was the middle of summer so she was only wearing a small pair of pyjama shorts that skimmed the tops of her thighs and a tank top. Slipping on her boots and throwing on her bra she made her way out of the room with Max on her hip and made her way up the to the roof. She had found the entrance to it by chance, most people avoided the roof as it meant getting too close to the floor with Negan and his wives which was strictly out of bounds unless you had been invited, but no-one had mentioned the roof being out of bounds so Brie saw it as fair game as she made her way up the steps and onto the fire escape. Once on the roof, she cleared a space and sat down with Max between her legs, he was able to hold himself up a little more now when he had the appropriate support, Brie found sitting him between her legs seemed to work for the most part.

Max was too interested in one of the toys that Brie had brought with her than the sunrise that was happening before their eyes. She watched silently as the sky changed colour into one of the most vibrant oranges and reds she had ever seen. It would’ve been bliss if it wasn’t for the fact she could hear the walkers on the perimeter moaning. Jon had explained the thinking behind it whilst they walked along it last night, she understood but at the same time she thought it was cruel. Jon also explained that those who wronged Negan had spells working the fence as punishment, it came with the very high risk that you could get bitten and end up being part of the fence. Ignoring the lull of noise coming from the fence Brie continued to look at the sky in awe, that was until she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, looking around she saw Negan standing a little way behind her, shocked to see her there.

“What the fuck?”

Brie jumped up from her position scooping Max up as she did so and kneeled in Negan’s presence, after their first meeting she had been schooled on the etiquette of Negan and his desire that people kneel before him unless you were one of those walking with him.

“Well aren’t you a ballsy fucker…Brianna.”

Brie didn’t look up, memories of what Mary had told her came flooding back, she could feel the fear building through her body in waves. Although she felt somewhat reassured and flattered that he had remembered her name.

“You don’t have to look so fucking scared, it’s too early for that shit and stop kneeling already you’re going to hurt your knees on the gravel.”

Brie finally lifted her eyes to meet his and stood up, Max was still completely oblivious to what was going on.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come up here without permission...I didn’t realise it was out of bounds, I’ll be going.”

Taking a step to move past him Brie felt a strong hand on her arm, Negan shook his head and turned her so that she was facing the sunrise again. She looked up at him and could see his features clearer now that she was closer, she had been right the first time he was handsome.

“Hang on darling…this is what you came up here for isn’t it?”

Negan gestured towards the sunrise.

“It would be a damn shame to miss it?”

Brie could tell the smile on his face was genuine. She wasn’t sure if he was like this with everyone when it was just one on one so she kept herself somewhat guarded as she watched the sunrise. She could feel the warmth of the sun almost immediately as it broke the horizon. She heard Negan sigh.

“It’s going to be another fucking hot one today.”

Brie didn’t say anything. Looking down at Max she watched as he tried grabbing Negan, Brie tried to stop him but Negan spoke.

“Whoa little man, you wanna take me on?”

Negan smiled at Max, he looked towards Brie for approval, smiling she lifted Max towards Negan and he took him into his arms.

“He doesn’t look that old?”

Brie couldn’t help but feel exposed, holding Max had meant she could cover the fact she wasn’t wearing the most covering of clothes and in Negan’s presence she didn’t want to show off too much.

“He’s about six months, we’re not sure exactly.”

“We’re?”

Negan gave her a look she couldn’t read; she pulled her legs closer to her chest to try and cover herself up. She was sure that Negan had taken in her appearance but he was possibly choosing not to comment on it. Brie nodded.

“Me and my brother Jon, we came here together about three weeks ago, we found Max about a month before that.”

Negan nodded, he seemed satisfied with her answer. Brie wasn’t sure but she had a feeling that he was fishing to find out more about her personal life and whether she had come her with a partner. She was almost sure that he seemed relieved when she mentioned that it was a brother.

“Jon, he’s my new Saviour, isn’t he? Simon tells me he’s ex fucking military, I need that shit on my side.”

Brie nodded as she continued to watch Negan interact with Max. She couldn’t help feel on edge during the whole interaction, the constant echoes of what people had told her racing through her head.

“…and you found this little guy?”

Brie nodded. Her heart feeling heavy as it did every time she thought about how they found him and about his birth parents. She didn’t want to say anything further but she could feel that Negan was eager for more information. She should be cautious but she was too scared not to divulge.

“…me and Jon came across a house it looked intact and as we got closer I could hear a baby crying and nothing else. Jon spotted some walkers approaching so as he took care of them I broke into the home…chained up were two adults who had turned and not too far away was little Max screaming his heart out. There was a note…the two chained up were his parents…killed themselves over living in this world but couldn’t bring themselves to you know…”

Brie wiped a tear away from her eyes and smiled at Max who was looking at her, goofy grin and everything.

“…and here we are. He may not be mine, but I love him so much that he might as well be. I’m the only mother he will know.”

Negan looked at Max and then to Brie, his face twisted.

“…fuck.”

Brie nodded, fuck indeed.

Negan didn’t say anything more, instead he passed Max back to Brie as he had started fuss and reach for her.

“He’s a lucky fucking kid…not everyone would’ve taken him.”

There were a few minutes of silence, wanting to change the subject Brie apologised for being on the roof.

“I’m sorry if being on the roof isn’t allowed, it won’t happen again.”

Negan shook his head.

“Come up here whenever the fuck you want, it’s not off limits...to you…”

Leaning towards her so that he was only inches away from her ear he whispered, the shivers it sent through Brie’s spine were electrifying, she could feel her body flushing.

“…especially if you keep wearing shit like that…it makes me hard.”

Negan pulled back and what he said had the desired effect, Brie was suitably embarrassed and a deep shade of crimson red. Her heart racing, she looked up at him and saw the same smile she’d seen on him the first time they met, but only this time she could see something in his eyes…pure desire. 

Without saying anything more Negan left Brie alone on the roof with Max.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Even after Brie made it back to her room her heart was still racing. Trying to calm herself down she put herself to work sorting out Max and getting herself ready for the day. During their talk yesterday Jon had mentioned that there was a day care that Max could go to so Brie could have some time for herself during the day. Seeing as they had been there for three weeks already and she hadn’t done anything helpful Brie agreed, she wanted to make herself useful.

Dropping Max off had been harder than Brie thought, he had been reluctant at first as there were a lot of new faces but seeing Mary had reassured him and off he went. It turned out that Mary was one of the workers in the Nursery so that reassured Brie massively, at least she was leaving him with someone she knew. Once he was happy to be left Brie made a swift exit and made her way through the corridors of the Sanctuary taking in her surroundings. Jon had mentioned that he was going on a run with Simon today and apparently Negan wasn’t planning on leaving the building which meant there was a chance that she could bump into him, something she wanted to avoid. The stale air of the Sanctuary was suffocating, wanting to breathe fresh air Brie made her way towards the nearest exit and once out the door she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again and looking around. This was a side of the courtyard she had never been to and was clearly where a lot of the work took place. There were food crops and other farming areas which included animals, pigs, chickens etc. As she was looking at the animals, she heard something and her heart jumped. A dog.

Brie smiled widely. Making her way towards the animal she stopped when she saw who the dog was running towards. Negan. Before she knew what she was doing Brie spun on her heels and started making her way back to the Sanctuary, she’d rather be inside the suffocating building than have another interaction with him…what he’d said to her this morning was still fresh in her mind and made her blush thinking about it. Thankfully, she had managed to get away without being seen, but not before she’d got a look at him. Mary had told her that it was very rare for him to be without his black leather jacket and his baseball bat called ‘Lucille’, but on this occasion he had been without one at least, his black leather jacket was missing and he was just wearing a crisp white t-shirt. Although she hadn’t been close enough to see she was sure that it was hugging every muscle on his chest and upper arms with perfection. She shook her head. This was not what she should be doing, he was not a gentleman he was curt, brutish and vulgar. However, she knew where there was a gentleman and that was within the pages of her book, with a skip Brie made her way back to her room to spend some time with her favourite fictional heart throb. Matthew de Clermont.

****

In her room it was stiflingly hot. She had all of the available windows open but there was no breeze to be had. Brie sat on her bed wearing a white tank top and denim shorts, but even that was no relief from the heat. She looked at the clock and it was almost time to pick Max up from the nursery. That was when Brie realised, she had spent all day sat in her room reading. Her stomach rumbled, she’d missed both breakfast and lunch, the canteen was only open for selected periods during the day so she was going to have to wait until dinner before she could grab something. She marked her place and closed her book. She only had a couple more chapters left and she didn’t want it to end, especially as the library didn’t seem to have the two remaining books of the series. Even though she knew it was a long shot she thought that on her way to the nursery she would stop by the library and see if they had been returned…if they had ever been there to start with. Unfortunately, that was the one thing about the library it didn’t have a record of the books that were there. In fact the whole system of checking out a book was flawed, you just wrote in a book…and there was no-one there all of the time so it would be quite easy to just walk out with one and never return it.

Setting the book down, Brie straightened herself up, applied some extra deodorant and made her way out of the room and headed towards the library. Once there, as per usual there was no-one there except her, perusing the aisles there was still no sign of the missing books. Sighing, she looked at one of the shelves and saw the state it was in picking up fallen books she reorganised it, she had a bit of time before she had to head out to the nursery, having the day to herself had been nice but she had missed Max terribly. Brie became engrossed in organising and before she knew it pretty much the whole aisle had been sorted through. Standing up with a pile of books that didn’t belong she started to move around the corner of the rail when she walked straight into something tall and hard, dropping the books at their feet.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry I wasn’t…”

“Brianna?”

Looking up from her position on the floor Brie’s eyes widened. The something that she had walked into had been Negan, never in a million years did she think that she would bump into him here…literally.

“Oh my god.”

Brie stopped picking up the books and assumed the kneeling position in front of him.

“Aww come on now, there’s no need for that when it’s just the two of us doll.”

She looked up and slowly stopped kneeling, as she stood up with the books in her arms, one of them slipped off the top. Before she had chance to retrieve it Negan had crouched down to pick it up, he held it in his hands, looking Brie up and down.

“So, this is where you came after you ran away from me in the courtyard...”

Brie turned away, her cheeks flushed as a sense of embarrassment came over her, he’d seen her turn on her heels and literally run away from him the moment she’d seen him.

“…I can’t believe you saw that…I can’t believe I just walked into you…”

Brie inwardly wished that the ground would swallow her up. Negan placed the book on the top of the pile.

“I did and I have to say I was a little hurt…but the upside was I got to see that damn fine fucking ass of yours jiggle off.”

Her cheeks flushed even redder and now there was an ache, something she hadn’t felt for a long time.

“My ass doesn’t jiggle.”

Negan roared with laughter, Brie’s response had been a reflex and she instantly regretted it.

“Fuck.”

Negan looked at Brie, that look in his eyes was back and she swore that if he could he would devour her where she stood, at least that was the impression she was getting from him.

“Damn Brianna, you are ballsy.”

She kept her eyes down, she needed to not look at him right now, she needed to regain her senses…she also needed to get to the nursery to collect Max.

“I’m sorry, I need to get past…I need to get Max from nursery.”

Taking one step to the side, Negan leaned close, Brie couldn’t help but take in his scent, a mixture of smoke, whiskey and cologne, he whispered.

“You’re right, it doesn’t jiggle…but I would love to see it quiver in pleasure.”

He took a step back and watched as a very flushed and flustered Brie moved away, discarding the books on the table at the front of the room and leaving without another word.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Brie had collected Max from nursery and gone straight to the canteen for dinner, her conversation with Negan still playing in her mind. By the time she got there Jon had come back from his run with Simon, who as per usual as soon as he saw Brie started to hover. At first Brie had been trying her best to try and ignore Simon and his obvious liking of her, but she had been there a little while now and there didn’t seem to be any let up and there was something about him that made her skin crawl. Mary had been quick to warn her about him as well, luckily for Mary he didn’t seem to have a thing for red heads, not so good for Brie as there was obviously something about her he liked. She wasn’t sure what it was though, and if she could change it, she would. Brie had never considered herself anything special but had always been told that she was naturally beautiful with her slender frame and chocolate brown wavy hair that came down just past her breast.

Trying to ignore Simon’s constant presence Brie and Jon enjoyed their food as best they could whilst entertaining Max. Suggesting that he took on some of the responsibility of Max Jon offered to take him back and get him ready for bed. As Brie was basically his mother, Jon saw Max as a nephew and completely doted on him every chance that he could. This left Brie alone in the canteen as she cleared up their things. Taking the opportunity whilst Simon wasn’t around her Brie made a swift exit but her joy was short lived as he soon caught up with her.

“Hey, why’d you leave without saying anything?”

Brie turned to the voice that had called her and saw Simon standing at the end of the corridor, she smiled as best as she could trying to hide her discomfort at being alone with him.

“Sorry, you were busy and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Simon started making his way closer to her, unfortunately for Brie there wasn’t anywhere for her to go without making it obvious she was trying to get away from him and there was no-one around either. She asked herself why the walkway to the canteen had to be so secluded.

“I’ve always got time for you babe.”

By the time he spoke he was uncomfortably close to her, tucking a stray hair behind her, the gesture making her feel physically sick.

“I’m sorry Simon, I’ve got to…”

Simon lifted his hand and placed it on the wall behind Brie, stopping her from moving. This was exactly the kind of situation she didn’t want to get with him.

“Now why lie? I saw Jon take the little nipper away…you’ve got free time.”

Brie could feel his hot breath on her skin and it repulsed her, the smell of bad breath oozed out of him and it took everything in her not to gag. With the hand that wasn’t blocking her path, Simon moved it touch her waist. Brie recoiled, this time there was no hiding it. Her eyes darted to his and she scowled.

“Simon…not happening.”

Simon frowned, for some reason he clearly didn’t think this was how it was going to go down.

“No? Why say no when you don’t know how good it’s gunna be babe.”

Brie tried to push him away with both hands but he was solid and didn’t move an inch and this action only seemed to irritate him more.

“Come on now, don’t be stupid…I can make your life hell if you refuse me…think about little Maxie.”

Her eyes wide she stared at Simon, he was threatening her…this as how he got what he wanted. She shook her head.

“You fucking piece of trash!”

Now she’d done it, Simon raised his hand and Brie braced herself for the impact. A sharp piercing sound echoed in the corridor and she fell to the floor, a searing pain her face. Shaking she lifted her hand to her face and wiped away the blood that was coming from her mouth. He’d hit her. She looked up to him and he was hovering over her, she watched as he made to unbuckle his belt. Her eyes widened, she needed to run. Mustering all the strength she had she swung for the delicate area between his legs, as he recoiled from the impact Brie got to her feet and ran.

****

She was lost; her chest heaving Brie looked around the corridors completely disorientated. She hadn’t paid much attention to where she had been running; she just needed to get away from the situation she was in. Simon was an arrogantly proud man, not on the same level as Negan but he had clearly been spending too much time with him as he seemed to think he was untouchable. There was no way he was going to let her get away with attacking him; she dreaded to think what lies he would spin to make it her fault. She was sure that he would leave out the bit where he was basically attempting to rape her. Her mind racing it made her think of Max, she knew that as long as he was with Jon, he would be safe, she needed to take care of herself. Just as she was composing herself, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and the voice she didn’t want to hear. Simon.

Tears welled in her eyes. As she regained some composure, she began to recognise her surroundings…she was approaching the staircase to Negan’s personal floor.

“There you fucking are!”

Brie turned and saw Simon coming towards her. With no other option she darted towards the stairs taking two at a time and until she reached the door to Negan’s personal floor, where not even Simon would venture without permission from Negan.

“Where the fuck you going? I ain’t gunna have to kill you, Negan’ll do it for me!”

She ignored his calls and instinctively flung open the door and threw herself in, kicking the door closed behind her. She thought she’d have a better chance with Negan than Simon. With her back to the door, her face streaming with tears, her mouth oozing blood and her cheek red, swollen and most probably broken. She closed her eyes and slid down the door and curled herself up in a tiny ball trying to calm herself down.

“What the holy fuck is going on?”

Brie’s eyes were heavy, her body sore and stiff. She lifted her head as best she could and saw the shape of someone approaching her. She knew that voice.

“Brianna?”

She smiled a small smile. He was the only one who called her that.

“Brianna?”

Feeling that he was close she took in his scent; the same one she had smelt earlier that day. For some reason it instantly calmed her, she could feel her heart rate slow down and her anxiety temporarily dissipating. Before she could say anything, she felt his fingertips under her chin, turning her battered face towards him so that he could clearly get a better look.

“Ne…gan…”

Succumbing to exhaustion, her mind went black…

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

There was something familiar about the smell, but at the same time there was something unfamiliar about her surroundings. Opening her eyes slowly, she felt a stinging pain on one side, raising her hand to her face she gingerly touched her cheek and winced. As she became more awake Brie became aware that she was somewhere she didn’t recognise. She touched the bedsheets; they were softer than what she had in her room and what was on the beds in the infirmary. She looked towards the ceiling and it was the same as all the rooms, but at the same time still unfamiliar, slowly she started to sit herself up, her body still aching, as she did so she saw him.

“You’re awake.”

Sat on a sofa in the middle of the large room was Negan. Brie’s eyes darted around, there were multiple bookshelves all full with books and the décor was very comfortable…very personal. That was when it dawned on her, she must be in Negan’s room…in his bed.

“Don’t even think about moving, I can see the cogs turning in that pretty little fucking head of yours.”

Negan got up from the sofa and made his way towards the her, sitting on the edge of the bed he reached for the glass of water on the side table and passed it to her. She accepted it gratefully and downed the contents, ignoring the searing pain on the inside of her mouth.

“Whoa there, slow down.”

She wiped the stray water from her face and gave him an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry…”

Taking the glass from her he placed it back on the side table before focussing in on her swollen cheek.

“Well I guess it can’t be helped since you’ve been asleep for the best past of 12 hours.”

He instantly saw the panic rise in her eyes.

“Calm down, Jon knows where you are and Max is relatively oblivious…”

Brie instantly relaxed, they were okay. As she thought that, her mind started racing as she remembered the events that led her to this.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…I didn’t know where else to go.”

She looked at his face and she could see that he wasn’t happy, why would he be? This floor was off limits and she came hurtling in like a wrecking ball, passed out and has been occupying his bed for the last 12 hours…unconscious.

“I’ll admit, this isn’t how I thought I’d get you into my bed…I like my women to be awake and responsive, very responsive.”

She couldn’t help but let a small smile creep across her face. He was a funny guy. There was a small silence, and that’s when he spoke again, this time in a less jovial tone.

“So…since I’ve been so fucking kind to let you stay here, care to tell me what the fuck happened?”

Negan gestured towards Brie’s face. She turned away; she couldn’t bring herself to say it. How was she supposed to tell him that his right-hand man Simon had punched her, chased her to the point of exhaustion and collapse all in an attempt to take her against her will? She could feel him watching her, anticipating what she was going to say next he spoke.

“Don’t you dare fucking lie to me…do not give me that ‘I fell’ bullshit because that ain’t gunna fly.”

Brie looked at her hands, what did she have to lose…if she didn’t say anything her life was going to be a living hell with Simon whereas if she told Negan the truth…she wasn’t sure what the outcome would be. She looked up at him, she could see in his eyes he was eager, his brow furrowed. He was clearly concerned for her but she couldn’t understand why, they hardly knew each other…they’d spoken less than a handful of times but there was something about him, she couldn’t explain it but she felt…safe.

“Simon…”

Negan didn’t say anything, he was waiting for more.

“…he’s always been following me, hovering around me. I didn’t think anything of it at first but it got more persistent. Everywhere I turned he would be there…”

She shuddered thinking back to all the times he was there when she would turn around, always somewhere in her eyeline, the only time he wasn’t was when he was on runs or when she was in her room.

“…yesterday he just wouldn’t leave it alone, when Jon took Max back to the room, he followed me, cornered me.”

Looking up at Negan her eyes were imploring him not to make her say anything else, but there was no give.

“Brianna, what the fuck did he do?”

She could see the anger in his eyes, his demeanour had changed, the air around him thick.

“…he tried…he tried to rape me. When I said no, he did this.”

Brie gestured to her face as she continued.

“Whilst I was on the floor, I took the opportunity, I went for his balls and ran…but he just kept chasing me…oh god Negan, he threatened Max.”

As she spoke the last sentence her voice broke and tears spilled from her eyes. Brie pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them tightly, the thought of anything happening to Max absolutely terrified her.

“I didn’t know what else to do, he just kept chasing me…I knew he wouldn’t follow me here, I’m sorry, I know its forbidden.”

Negan shook his head.

“You have nothing to be sorry for…Simon on the other hand…he’s a god damn dead man.”

Before Brie could say anything, Negan had stood up from the side of the bed, grabbed his leather jacket and Lucille. Opening the door, he stood there for a moment before turning back to Brie who was struggling to clamber out of bed in a feeble bid to stop him.

“You’re not going anywhere. You stay the fuck here.”

Brie called after him but it was no use, Negan was gone. She thought back to his eyes as she had been recounting what happened to her, they were black, angry and unlike anything she had ever seen before. Telling him hadn’t gone how she had expected it too, she didn’t think he was going to believe her…then again there was still time, he was obviously on his way to find Simon and she was sure he was going to spin some lie and knowing the smooth talker he was even Negan could fall foul of it. All Brie could do was as she was told. Her body still aching and her face in considerable pain, she got back into the bed, pulled the plush covers around her and nestled back down, before she had time to think she had fallen asleep once again.

****

When she woke Negan had still not returned, she wasn’t sure what the time was but the room had gotten darker which told her some time had passed. Stretching her body hurt but was definitely needed as she heard some of the bones in her body crack in release. Pulling the covers to one side she climbed out of the bed, she looked down at herself and she was still wearing the same clothes as that night, the shirt splattered with her own blood.

Looking around she made her way to the bookshelves, they were filled with classic titles, she noted that not a lot of these books were available in the library, most likely nobody knew that Negan had copies of them. She ran her fingers along the spines as she surveyed his collection. She smiled; he really had a taste for the classics as her finger stopped on a very worn looking copy of ‘A Tale of Two Cities’. Not daring to take any of the books off the shelves she made do with admiring from a distance. She turned her attention to the rest of the room; it was larger than any of the rooms she had seen which didn’t surprise her all that much considering he was the leader and it was his prerogative to have the biggest room. One thing she didn’t recall when she came to this floor the night before was seeing any of his wives, he had clearly been speaking to someone when he came out of his room, maybe he had expected to find one of them making all the noise. She smiled to herself, he must have been shocked to have seen her in a pathetic crumpled bloody mess on the floor.

Nonetheless, he had taken her to his room and looked after her whilst she rested. She still couldn’t understand why he had done that, she hadn’t had chance to ask him seeing as their conversation after she came to was brief and to the point, he wanted to know what happened, once he did, he was gone…and had been for some time. Brie made her way to the window that ran the entire length of his room, it was murky and grimy on the outside but she could see out of it enough to notice that he had a pretty good view of the courtyard. He mind wandered and that was when she thought of Jon and Max. Negan had said that Jon knew where she was, but how much did he know? Did he know that she was hurt or did he just think she was having a booty call with Negan, her anxiety grew. She needed to see them, she needed to see Max, her heart then sank, tears welling in her eyes once again, she grew frustrated with herself, she was sick of crying. It dawned on her she hadn’t seen the extent of her injuries, only felt them. Looking around the room she saw what she wanted…a mirror. Rushing over she stood and stared, horrified.

“Oh my god.”

The tears that had been brewing fell. How the hell could she face Max looking like this, she didn’t look like herself. As she continued to look in the mirror, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps and the door fly open, entering the room was Negan and he wasn’t happy.

Brie instantly knelt whilst recoiling, bracing herself for whatever was coming. Negan watched her curiously.

“The fuck you doing? Get up.”

She did as she was told, she watched as he stripped off his jacket, the white shirt he was wearing clung to his muscles in all the right ways and she felt the ache again.

“Can you believe him? He tried to tell me that you attacked him first? Does he think I’m fucking stupid? How the fuck am I supposed to believe that when he’s got nearly 100lbs on you, probably more seeing as there’s nothing of you!”

Brie stood silently as Negan continued.

“Trust me Brianna, he will never come near you again, I’ve damn well made sure of that.”

Her eyes watched him as he made his way towards her, he stopped when he was inches from her, her breath catching in her throat she was completely enveloped in his smell and it was intoxicating.

“What…what happened?”

He paused a moment before he spoke, placing a gentle finger under her chin he tilted it up towards him, as he spoke, she could feel his hot breath on her body and it sent a completely different sensation through her body than what Simon’s did.

“Let’s put it this way, I made it perfectly clear I don’t stand for that fucking shit…violence against women is a big fucking no no. He knew that and I just reminded him what happens when you break the rules and that’s a pretty fucking big one and…”

He inched even closer to her face barely anything separating them and whispered.

_“…I told him that you were mine”_

Before Brie could even formulate a response, Negan closed the gap between them, his lips crashing onto hers. She didn’t care that it hurt her, she didn’t care that this was probably not the time or even the right thing to be doing, it felt good and it felt right. Negan pulled her closer to him, her body curving into his, his hand entwined in her hair, pulling her even closer. When they pulled apart, she was breathing heavily, it had been longer than she cared to admit since she had been kissed like that, since someone had made her feel something. She put her hands on his chest and shook her head.

“This is crazy, we can’t.”

Negan didn’t say anything. He kept his hand on her good cheek and gently caressed it, his thumb stroking it gently.

“We won’t do anything; I promise but know that I am fucking hard for you right now…”

Letting her go, he took a step back. Brie was disappointed by the sudden loneliness she felt now that he wasn’t in her space.

“Stay here tonight…I’ll be back, I’ve got something to take care of.”

Before Brie could say anything Negan was gone. She couldn’t make out whether he was angry at her for turning him down. I mean she had been through a lot surely he didn’t expect her to just jump into bed with him. She made her way to the door, curious she opened it and peeked her head outside but keeping herself out of sight she looked down the corridor and watched as Negan stopped at one of the doors, he didn’t knock as he flung open the door, his voice booming.

“Amber, wet for me like always?”

That was the last thing she heard before he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Dumbstruck she took a step so that she was standing in the corridor. He had left her and gone straight to one of his wives. Wives. She shook her head, he has wives, why would she be any different…why would she be special.

For a brief moment she had thought that there was something more between them, but this was Negan. The same Negan who had five maybe six wives who he could fuck anytime he wanted. Why would she be special. She felt like an idiot. Heading back into the room she grabbed her boots, pulling them on she left his room, closing the door behind her. She didn’t want him to know that she had left so she crept down the corridor but as she got closer to the room he had entered she could hear ‘Amber’ moaning and groaning in pleasure, Brie’s stomach turned and that’s when she picked up her pace she didn’t care if he heard anything now she just wanted to get away. Opening the door that she had thrown herself through only the day before she left.

**TBC**


End file.
